A semiconductor device can include at least one semiconductor die (e.g., semiconductor die assembly) coupled to a substrate through a plurality of conductive structures (e.g., metals, wires, conductive lines, solderbumps, etc.). The semiconductor die can include a semiconductor mounted to a substrate and encased in a plastic protective covering. The semiconductor die can include functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, imager components, and interconnecting circuitry. The semiconductor die may be a plurality of memory die, and the substrate may be a logic die or an organic or inorganic substrate. The die can include bond pads electrically coupled to the functional features. The bond pads can be electrically connected to pins and/or other types of terminals that extend outside the protective covering for connecting the die to busses, circuits, and/or other microelectronic assemblies. Semiconductor die assemblies can be used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices.